Angels And Demons
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Robin knows a girl. A secret vile girl that wants Robin more then anything in the world. She can have him, but there's one obstacle in her way. And her name, is Starfire. RS of course! [Finished]
1. Angel

I got a really good idea! I hope you enjoy it! It is so good! I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will though I like to believe I do.

* * *

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered his team. Some new villain unknown was causing mass disruption in the mall. Half of it was already burnt down to a crisp. This person must have the power to control fire.

"Split up!" He screamed. Starfire went east, Raven went west, Cyborg and Beast Boy took south, and Robin went to the north side of the mall.

Starfire flew with her eyes glowing green and her fist of fury also glowing green. She flew with one knee against her stomach and her other leg straight out to keep her balance. Then she stopped. Somebody was coming out of a big cloud of dust.

Then, Starfire screamed bloody murder. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven met up where they began.

"STARFIRE!" They all screamed sometimes at once and other times separately.

Hours later Cyborg and Beast Boy went home.

"C'mon Robin. Don't worry. Starfire can take care herself. If she isn't home by tomorrow, I'll help you look again." Raven said walking Robin home.

"No. I know she's here. She has to be." Robin wondered. Raven shook her head in frustration. He knew he had a huge crush on her, everyone did, but he got more annoying talk about Starfire than hovering over Slade all day and night.

"Robin. We were all good friends with her, we all-" Robin cut her off.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER LIKE I DID! YOU WERE ALWAYS IN YOUR ROOM AND I WAS ALWAYS HELPING HER WITH SOMETHING. SO DON'T SAY, YOU WERE JUST AS GOOD FRIENDS WITH HER AS I AM!" He screamed on the top of his lungs while pointing at Raven.

"I am gunna find her tonight." He said. Then her pulled out his bird-a-rang. "And I'll kill anybody that stands in my way.

Raven knew, when he pulled out his bird-a-rang, he wasn't kidding around. Robin kept ranting on to her about how much she liked him better then anybody else. Raven, was meditating.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She whispered the first two parts of her chant but then whipped it into a shout. Black magic overcame Robin and he fell to the ground unconscious. Raven grabbed him by both his arms and levitated him to the tower.

* * *

**Back with Starfire…**

She woke up and began to squirm. She was in a dark, dusty, dirty room alone. She was tied up with huge anchor chains around her puny body.

"Let me go!" She wailed while still trying to get out. Then the big steel door opened and dust leaped off the ground. A shadow appeared.

"Hello Starfire. My name is Angel. You'll soon find out my name doesn't speak for itself. Now, you have something I want." She said walking out of the dirt and dust and grime. She wore a black mini skirt and long white high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. She had a white halter-top on and a small black jacket over it. She had on black lipstick and eye shadow. She also had a thick, black line under both of her eyes. There was a top hat on her head, covering some of her long, black hair that had white streaks in it.

"I don't have anything you want! I don't even know who you are!" Starfire shrieked. Angel whipped out a little box with a dark blue button in the center. She pushed it and electrical volts surged through Starfire's body.

"I have to go now. You can stay here. And don't try to escape. Those are anchor chains from the Titanic. So if you try to escape, I'll make you sink just like that stupid boat too." She said. She pressed a few buttons on the side of the box then set it on the ground.

"Here. This'll give you a fifty-volt shock every ten minutes. Have fun." She said as she turned around and strolled out of the room.

* * *

**Back with the titans…**

It had been three hours and Robin still lay unconscious on the couch. There was an ice pack on his head and Cyborg was just staring at his limp body.

"I still don't see why you had to kill him." Beast Boy said crossing his arms.

"I didn't kill him. He tried to kill me!" Raven yelled back.

"So! What's your point?" Beast Boy asked throwing his arms up in the air.

"Will you both shut up? Screaming isn't gunna wake Robin up and bring Starfire back. All it'll do is get somebody so mad that they leave!" Cyborg screamed.

"Stay out of this!" They both screamed at once. Cyborg took out his sonic cannon. They knew he wouldn't shoot them like Robin would.

"You two. Go into the kitchen and settle this by talking to each other." Cyborg said calmly. He knew that there wasn't anything to settle, but Cyborg, Robin , and Starfire hated to see them fight. The three knew Beast Boy had a crush on Raven anyway. He just covers it up by pretending to hate her.

"Thank mom." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Then Robin woke up.

"Ow. I just had the weirdest dream. Starfire got kidnapped and I was about to kill Raven." Robin said with sort of a laugh.

"Starfire did get kidnapped and you were gunna kill Raven." Cyborg said. After he said that Robin jerked up. Cyborg pushed him back down gently.

"No. You need some rest. Starfire is a big girl and she is an amazing fighter. She can handle herself. I know you're just tryin' to help, but try and help yourself first." Cyborg said.

"But-Angel?" Robin stuttered. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's eyebrows were lifted. Robin had a smile on his face. He was pointed to the elevator door.

"Robin!" Angel said trying to sound harmless. It was working. Robin leaped off the couch and landed in a hug. Cyborg walked closer to the girl. Raven and Beast Boy stayed back. Cyborg looked very suspicious.

"Titans, this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She was my next door neighbor when I lived in Gotham with Bruce Wayne." Robin in formed his teammates. Angel stepped forward and stuck her hand out for Cyborg to shake.

"Hi I'm Cy-" Angel cut him off.

"Victor Stone." She said for him. "And you must be Garfield Logan." She said as Beast Boy walked up for a closer look at Robin's old friend. Then he started to shake his hand around.

"Where am I? Huh? Where this hand goin'? Do you know? No you don't! What about this hand?" Beast Boy said really quickly. Angel grabbed his wrist.

"You hand is attached to your wrist which is in my hand." She said matter-of-factly. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly and sweat dropped. Robin looked around for Raven. She was standing by the window.

"It's getting pretty cold out there. I know it's December but this is outrageous. It's like a blizzard out there. You should probably stay here for the night." Raven said. Angel nodded.

"Do you have any things? Because, I can go get them for ya'll." Cyborg said.

"Thank you but there is no need for that. There is also no need for me to stay either. I'll simply walk back to Gotham City." She said. Then she turned towards the door. Angel knew they weren't going to let her go back to Gotham. Especially by walking. It was all part of her plan.

"No way Angel. We cannot let you do that." Beast Boy said.

"Well, if you insist." Angel said tilting her head to the side and flipping her hair as she turned around and faced the titans.

"Oh, we do. Trust me. We do." Robin replied.

"Well, okay." Angel purposely gave in.

"Great. I'll show you where your room is." Robin said. Angel nodded and followed Robin down the long corridor.

"She seems nice." Beast Boy said after she and Robin left.

"Yeah. But something just doesn't feel right." Cyborg said.

"I'm really glad you can stay here in Jump for a little while. At least until after the Christmas break." Robin told her.

"Well, I've got no parents to go back to since. But what about Gotham. After you left, Bruce got sent to the Justice League and he told me to patrol the city." Angel said.

"Trust me. I've been fighting crime in Gotham for a long time. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, The Joker, or any other villain has never, and I mean never tried to steal over the Christmas vacation. I guess it's because the stores are empty because everybody bought everything." Robin pondered.

"I guess…" Angel thought.

"By the way," Robin added, "we've got a missing titan. Her name is Starfire. Red long hair, purple suit, long matching boots. She's an alien?" Robin said.

"Yes I'm well aware." Angel muttered.

"Well, here's the guest room. Enjoy your stay. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour so, be ready by then." Robin said as he walked the other way down the hall. Angel let a sly smile creep onto her lips. She went into the room and locked the door.

It had a light blue carpet, a television, and a big bed with a blue, light blue, and dark blue striped comforter. There was a mahogany bedside drawer on both side of the bed. There were also matching blue lamps and a digital clock on one.

"Wow. I didn't think things would be this easy around here." Angel said taking off her jacket and top hat then jumping onto the bed and turning on the TV.

"I don't know how they even could afford this tower, but in a little while, it's not even gunna matter." Angel said out loud.

In a while, Angel walked down to the kitchen. Raven and Robin were sitting on barstools watching Cyborg and Beast Boy fight (have you ever noticed people spend so much time writing about how these to fight over food?).

"Angel," Cyborg asked as Angel sat in the middle of Raven and Robin. "meat of tofu?" He asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg had their full attention on her.

"I don't eat meat." She said.

"Yes! HA!" Beast Boy shouted triumphantly.

"But I don't eat tofu either. I'm a vegetarian. Just because I don't eat meat doesn't mean I must eat tofu. There are fruits and vegetables you know. Carrots, potatoes, beans, lettuce, things that are healthy for you besides meat. And I was also reading an article that said tofu makes you gain five pounds a day." Angel said. Beast Boy and Cyborg were now looking at her like she was crazy.

"I read that article before." Raven said. Angel turned her attention to Raven.

"Can we please just eat?" Robin asked.

* * *

**After Dinner…**

"Angel, aren't you going to watch this movie with us? It's called, 'Meet The Fockers'." Cyborg said.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. I'm just going to go take a quick shower first." Angel replied. Then she walked back to her room, turned the shower on, and then went over to her bed and grabbed her top hat and jacket.

"Better go check on the dipstick." Angle said as she locked the door and then opened her window. It was still very chilly out and it was still snowing.

"Good thing I never told Robin I have the power to control the cold weather." She said as she flew up into the air.

Angel landed in Slade's abandoned lair. She walked into an old control room.

"How's it going Stardork?" She asked.

"Please…let me free." Starfire wailed.

"I would, but you are the only thing standing in my way of what I truly want. And you have what I want. So, I get rid of you, and there will be no detours. Now here. Eat this." Angel said shoving a piece of stale, moldy wheat bread down Starfire's throat.

"What is this?" Starfire asked swallowing the bread.

"The only food you're getting for the next two days. Now drink this." Angel said splashing copper-tasting water into Starfire's mouth.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Angel said closing the door and flying back to titans tower. She landed back in her room and ran to the living room.

"Sucker." She muttered ash she sat down next to Robin on the couch.

* * *

Hmm, okay, I know…but it get so much better in the later chapters.

I really hoped you enjoyed it.

So, please read and review. No flames but you can tell me where it needs cleaning up and I'll fix it.


	2. Lost And Found

Thank you for reviewing. Like I said, it gets better in every chapter…okay, that's the first time I've ever said that, but, you get my point.

Hmm, who's this Angel and what, or who, is she after? And what about Starfire? What about Robin? Well, you won't find out everything in just this chapter, but you'll see Starfire again.

This chapter is gunna be somewhat shorter. Last chapter was seven or eight pages long. But this should be no sweat. Especially since seven or eight pages only took me seventeen minutes to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but (unfortunately) I do own Angel ((sigh)) when will I ever get the good people?

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks Angel was at the tower. And since she was the one controlling the weather, she could make it snow in summer. Every day Robin would search Jump City for Starfire but came home without her. From dawn to dusk. The last place he'd look is Slade's very underground abandoned lair. Angel did a good job keeping Starfire chained up, and she did a good job hiding her.

And then one day changed all that. Robin was thinking hard. He figured that maybe Slade was back. Now Robin was to search every lair Slade used before.

"Ugh!" He screamed as his bike went to a screeching halt at a stoplight. "I've checked just about every Slade lair. But I know I haven't checked-" He cut himself off with a flashback. When Terra came back. Her and Raven were fighting while he and Slade were in an elevator going up about to crash into the rocky ceiling. When Slade was trying to bring the tower underground. That lair!

Robin did a sharp peel to turn his bike around. Then he drove the other direction. Robin drove right through the wall. He took the key out of the ignition and shoved it in his belt. The he started to jump rail to rail to get a closer view at the place.

Robin checked all the rooms. But one was jammed shut. Robin back up, and tossed a little silver and blue glowing ball at the door. Robin threw his cape over the front of his body and his face. The door exploded.

Robin walked in the dark room. He turned the light on. It started to flicker. But as it did, Robin kept seeing visions of somebody with long, red hair falling into their face, and a purple suit. Robin ran over to that somebody.

"Starfire?" He asked as he tried to untie her. Another electric volt surged through her body making her wail in agony even more.

"Starfire? Who's this Starfire of who you speak of?" She asked in an angst filled tone of the voice. Robin finally broke the chains. Starfire collapsed into Robin's arms.

"That high voltage must have been going through you for the past two weeks. You probably can't remember anything." Robin said carrying her bridal style back to his bike.

"I am still pondering on the thought of this Starfire." She said.

"Starfire, you need to rest. C'mon." He said placing her on the bike then getting on the bike himself. Robin quickly drove out of the old lair of Slade.

"Cyborg, I found Star. I'm coming home." Robin spoke into his communicator.

"Yeah okay whatever." Cyborg said. He must have tried to hang up, but it didn't work. Robin could hear muffled sounds in the background.

"Ha! I won fair and circle!" He heard Beast Boy shout.

"Um, dude, I think you mean fair and square?" Cyborg corrected him.

"Nah way man. Squares are for LOSERS!" Beast Boy replied. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and turned the communicator off.

* * *

I know. WAY to short. But, it was just the relieving chapter of know Starfire was back in the hands of Robin. You should've known she'd be found. But how will Angel react? Will she have a back up plan?

The only way to find out is to review!

I need at least five good reviews before I can update.

Thank you!


	3. The Love Potion: Part One

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been trying to write my next chapter for 'A Cinderella Story', but it's pretty hard to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nor will I ever.

* * *

_

Robin sped home with Starfire still trying to figure out who Starfire is.

"Please at least tell me you know where we are." Robin asked her while carrying her bridal style into the tower.

"I don't know where you found, how you found her, or why you're holding her bridal style, but I don't really care!" Cyborg exclaimed as he watched Robin place her on the couch.

"Hey what's going on?" Angel asked as she walked into the living room.

"You know that girl I was telling you about? Well, I found her chained up in Slade's old lair." Robin said. Angel gasped then bit her lip.

"What kind of creep would chain her up? The person who did that must have been a real stupid jerk." Robin said. Angel just nodded her head in agreement. Then she simply turned around and walked back into the dark corridor.

"Hmph! I don't know how he found her, but she isn't gunna have her victory just yet. Good thing those electric volts erased half her mind. Let's just hope she stays stupid." She muttered as she walked into her room.

"Well," Angel said as she grabbed her top hat and flew out the window. "we'll just see about that!" She said as she flew away into the clouds. Angel landed back in Gotham City. She searched every little store in the city.

"I need a love potion. Quick!" She screamed as she flew into a store and landed on her feet. Walking straight up to the counter with a grim look on her face that would intimidate even Slade.

"Now dork!" She screamed.

"That'll be seven dollars." The store clerk said.

"Go to hell." Angel muttered as she walked out of the store without paying. She flew back to the tower and landed on her bed.

"Sweet." Angel purred, I'll only use it if things get to out of hand with Robin and Stardork." She said to herself. Then there was a knock on her door. Angel slipped the glass bottle with a lavender powder in it under her mattress.

"Yeah?" Angel asked as she grabbed a book, threw off her top hat and landed back on her bed. Robin walked in.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a little weird when you saw Starfire." He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Uh okay. Dinner's ready." He replied as he walked out. Angel shut the book and ran out the door. Robin was already there sitting next to Starfire. Angel let out a mean growl as she took a seat next to Cyborg.

"Whose turn is it to do the dishes?" Beast Boy asked with his mouth full of tofu.

"Can you please not eat with your mouth open? Nobody wants to see you digest your food." Raven said. "And it's mine." She finished as she stood up and brought her plate over to the sink.

Cyborg threw his plate at the sink. Raven telepathically caught it. "Anybody up for another movie? I just bough 'Dodge ball'." Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shook his head furiously.

"No way! The last time we watched that, you and Robin played dodge ball. I was the ball." Beast Boy yelled. "Isn't that the movie with Ben Stiller as White Goodman?" Angel asked trying to not think about Robin and Starfire.

"Yep." Raven replied as she placed Cyborg's, Beast Boy's, Robin's, Angel's, and Starfire's plate in the cabinet. Then she walked out.

"So uh, Robin. You up for a game of dodge ball?" Cyborg asked lifting his eyebrows. Robin shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll stick it here with Star." He replied. Cyborg shrugged.

"Whatever. Suit your self." He said as he walked out. Beast Boy followed. Angel sat there for a little while watching Robin hover over Starfire.

"Bastard." Angel muttered.

"What did you just say?" Robin asked as he turned his attention to Angel. Starfire was also looking at her.

"I said mustard. I heard Starfire liked mustard." Angel lied. Starfire smiled.

"I do have vague images of mus-tard. Isn't that the yellow pasty substance?" She asked. Robin nodded his head 'yes'. Angel snickered as she watched Starfire let out a fake moan then fall back into Robin's arms.

"Robin, you're drooling again." Angel muttered. Robin wasn't listening. He just wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and led her to the refrigerator. "Starfire, would you like a cup of ice cream, or a cone." Robin asked her in a soothing voice. Starfire giggled and shrugged.

"How about you pick. You're good at that." Starfire replied muffling her face in his shoulder. Angel let out a deep growl.

'Calm down Angel. You promised yourself you'd only use the potion if things get too out of hand.' Angel sighed and tried to forget about the potion, but she still watched them.

"Amy would like some too?" Starfire asked.

"Angel. My name is Angel." She replied. "And no thank you." She said in a fake sweet voice since Robin had his eyebrow up and he was eyeing Angel suspiciously. Angel flashed him a sweet smile. Robin grabbed the vanilla ice cream-it was Starfire's favorite flavor.

"Are you going to have some too?" Starfire asked him.

"No." Robin replied simply.

"Oh please?" Starfire begged. "I do not want you to go starving. And the taste is so delicious and I am well aware-" Robin cut her off with a spoon full of ice cream.

'Now he's feeding her?' Angel asked herself. 'That's nasty. I don' know what he sees in her. I think I'm gunna puke.' She thought.

"This is truly delicious! Please friend Robin has some!" She said grabbing another spoon and shoving it in his mouth. Angel clamped her hand over her mouth and motioned her head forward as if she was about to gag. Then Starfire noticed her.

"Would you like some A-a-Ang-," Starfire stuttered. "Friend?" She decided to say afterward. Angel shook her head vigorously.

"No thank you." Then Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys. Whaddya up to?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Robin asked. Cyborg pretended he didn't see Robin feeding Starfire. He decided to watch Angel. But Angel didn't notice she was being watched. She had her mouth open and her finger half way in it with her tongue sticking out giving Starfire a dirty look.

Cyborg grunted, placed a popcorn bag in the microwave and then walked out of the kitchen. Angel also walked out but then quickly trotted off to her room.

"I don't care how much attention Dick is giving Stardork. He still will be mine!" She yelled throwing up her mattress and grabbing the potion.

"But I've got to study him like a frozen cave man. What does he use most. Like a cup that only he uses or something. But whatever it is, I've better find it quick. It's only a matter of time before those to sickening lovebirds go way to deep." Angel said grasping the glass bottle.

"I don't care what I have to do to get Robin. I'll go over the edge for Dick." She screamed while gritting her teeth.

* * *

_A/N: OoO sorry I haven't updated quickly. I just repeated myself. Oh well! I hoped you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll update real soon. Maybe even today…Anyway, I also wanna apologize for using 'bastard' if that offended anybody. My sister said it to her 'X-boyfriend one time and I just thought it was funny. Well, it sorta rymed with mustard. But hey, if you were muttering, I guess it would kinda sound like you're saying mustard._

_Anyway, please read and review!_

_Love,_

_Mint_

_I don't know why in the world I just put that._


	4. The Love Potion: Part Two

A/N: I haven't updated on this story in a short while because I was finishing up 'A Cinderella Story'. Piece of advice to everyone that's starting to write on this site: Do not post two stories at the same time when they both have more-than-one-chapter. I tried, I barely failed. This story was on a hiatus. Thank you Lord not a permanent one.

As stupid as I am, I'm starting to write another story. It's kind of like 'The Game Of Love' one shot that I put out. It's in Robin's POV, except this has to deal with Starfire and there's more then one chapter. As in, it's not a one shot.

Disclaimer: You've read my stories; you've read other stories. Why can you not get it through your mind already?

* * *

It was around twelve in the afternoon. Angel was snooping around watching Robin's every move. She did take notice in the morning, Cyborg filled up a mug that said, 'Boy Wonder' on it, and gave to Robin. Then Cyborg said, "Here is you're favorite mug. I promise you nobody else drank out of it but you." He told Robin while saluting.

"This could be easier then I thought." Angel smirked as she peeked into the living room to find Robin. She had lost track of him for a while when he went to take a shower. Angel was nice enough not to invade too much of Robin's privacy.

As she tilted her head into the crisp, clean room of where all the titans relax and have fun in, the aroma of sweet cicely filled her nostrils with a steamy and creamy scent that drove her up the wall (not literally).

Angel watched enviously at Starfire who was gently curled up in a ball with a big, fluffy blanket over her with her head on Robin's shoulder. Angel gritted her teeth and looked at Robin with a snicker. He had that stupid mug again in his hands.

Angel looked up at the television. It had two romantic lovers.

"That stupid soap? Since when does Robin watch soap?" Angel said as she knelt down so Starfire and Robin couldn't see her. She let out a silent deep growl that was vigorous as it crept up her throat slowly.

"That's it. This ends now." She peered over at the screen of the television again. The girl was crying in the man's arms. Then they kissed. Three older women in the background were smiling, clapped, and crying. Angel bit her lip trying to keep herself from gagging.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked. Angel jumped up a mile in the air from the not knowing somebody was watching her.

"Just looking for um, Beast Boy." She said sheepishly.

"I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh well um, I'm looking for that other person thing. The one over there in the thing that I must go get now." Angel ran out of the room. Beast Boy's eyebrow was still raised.

"Tonight, is the night." Angel said followed by an evil grimacing laughter. Angel pulled the potion out of her pocket and popped the top of. She shook it and the lavender liquid bubbled up.

"Perfect. Now, I just have to wait for all the titans to go to sleep." She said to herself. She looked at the time. It was then thirty-four. I twenty-six minutes, all the titans would be in bed. Maybe even earlier.

"Okay, notes, where'd I put my notes?" Angel paced back and forth in her room looking for the small notepad where she took notes about Robin.

"Here you are! Let's see, he always trains at exactly seven o'clock until nine thirty, eats with his mouth closed, drinks out of the same mug and lets nobody else, ah! Here! Always get a drink from his mug before going to bed." Angel smiled wickedly. It was around the time he'd get a drink. Angel raced to the kitchen. Then she pulled the mug out.

"He always has a glass of milk." Angel muttered to herself. She measured five drops of the lavender potion at the bottom, and then poured five drops of water in it. The potion turned into powder. Then she poured the milk in.

"Angel? What are you doing?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen. Angel threw the milk back into the refrigerator.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"I always get a drink of milk from my mug before going to bed." He in formed her as he took a set next to her even though she was standing.

"Here you go." She said sliding him his mug filled with milk. He took a drink then fell to the ground. Angel's eyes began to glow purple and her hair started to go up as she let the power enforce her body and seep into her skin.

"Hezmerk timsptico." She chanted. She watched as Robin's mask flash purple as her eyes did.

"Huh…err, wha?" Robin mumbled as he got off the ground as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Angel my darling cupcake, you look so hot and sexy in this light." Robin crept closer. Angel smiled slyly and wickedly, but mostly triumphantly.

"Thank you Richard. But the lights are turned off." Angel said. Robin pushed her against the counter with his chest up against hers.

"Thank God." He said as his lips went closer to hers…

* * *

A/N: Thank you. It gets better. Will Angel be triumphant over her lover's victory? Well, you'll know a lot sooner because I'm done with 'A Cinderella Story' and now I can focus on this story.

So please read and review.

_In the next chapter…_

_"That's girl is up to something." Cyborg said._

_"Look what I found under her mattress! She drugged Robin with some stupid potion!" Raven exclaimed as she pulled the little bottle of lavender liquid bubbling in it. Beast Boy gasp and snatched the bottle of her hands._

_"To cancel the potions doings, the victim must be kissed by his or her true love." Beast Boy read off the back of the bottle. "His true love! She could be any one!" Beast Boy cried. Cyborg and Raven glared at him._

_"We know who she is. She the princess and grand ruler of Tamaran. She's in her room playing with Silkie and her name is Starfire!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy seat dropped._

_"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said sheepishly._

_"And people think blondes are dumb?" Raven said sarcastically._


	5. Make Out Or Fake Out: Part One

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I know I said I'd be updating quicker, so here you go. I know I should've posted this chapter yesterday, but I didn't have time to write. I had a tennis match with my sister Ivy.

Disclaimer: Why does it feel like I haven't done one of these in a long time? Oh well, wait-better question-why do I care?

* * *

Robin leaned closer. An intense rush of excitement and victory surged through Angel's body as Robin pressed his lips against hers. It was about a half hour until Robin stopped kissing her neck and her lips. Little did they both know Cyborg was watching them quietly and fiercely. Trying not to scream out, Cyborg slipped back into his room planning how he'll tell Raven and Beast Boy this in the morning.

Robin went for seconds, but Angel stopped his lips from pressing onto to hers again using her index finger.

"Save some for tomorrow lover boy." Angel said in a sly voice as she walked out of the kitchen blowing his a kiss. Robin went to catch the kiss but ended up tripping on a chair and falling flat on his face.

"Good night my sweet Angel!" Robin called back waving at her dreamily. Angel skidding into her room and jumped into her bed. With her face in her pillow, Angel began to laugh knowing she had done well this time.

"Ha! And stupid Stardork is just going to think Robin is acting normal." Angel didn't bother taking her shoes or top hat off; she simply just went to sleep.

* * *

Early that morning, Starfire was in the kitchen making pancakes with ham, eggs, toast, and everything that she knew how to make. Tamarainan or Earthly. Cyborg was whispering something into Raven's ear. Every now and then she'd mutter, "Robin." Or, "Angel". Or, she'd stare at Starfire. Then Beast Boy trotted in. He stopped short as he saw what Starfire was making for breakfast.

"Starfire! You can't eat meat! And everybody knows I do not eat meat!" Tears swelled up in Starfire's eyes. She dropped the pan of her fifth batch of pancakes. Raven kicked him in the head.

"She's in a sensitive stage of recovery and your sitting there making this worse for all of us!" Raven whispered to him. Beast Boy sweat dropped then got back to the crime: Starfire expecting him to eat meat. Beast Boy was well aware that Starfire was very sensitive, but he had to set aside her feelings and live up to his priorities. That's what was best…or at least what Beast Boy thought was best.

"Friend, why do you not eat meat?" Starfire asked in a shaky voice as she picked the pan of splattered pancake batter up off the ground and getting a washcloth to clean the batter that got out of the pan while it dropped.

"MEAT IS LIKE EATING ME!" Beast Boy screamed in rage and stupidity. Then he and Starfire turned his attention to Cyborg. Raven did too. He picked up a slither of ham and shoved it in his mouth and chewed it vigorously. Then he licked his lips and fingers.

"Mmmm…Beast Boy." Cyborg said in a smothering voice. Beast Boy's jaw dropped at the sound and sight of this.

"DUDE!" Then Robin and Angel walked in all dreamily. Angel sat down first. Raven looked at Cyborg who gave her the signal. She grabbed Robin's arm away from Angel and sat his down at the other side of the table next to her.

"That seat you were just about to sit on is broken." Raven said quickly lying. Robin went to get up again.

"So I'll stand." Robin protested. Cyborg nudged Raven. Raven grabbed Robin again and sat him back down next to her.

"Or you can just sit here next to me for once." Raven said in a sweet and sly voice. Starfire opened the cabinet to get the glasses out, and they all broke from Raven's emotions of trying to lure Robin to sit next to her in a sexy voice.

"You know Star, how about we all just drink out of the milk carton." Beast Boy suggested.

"Well, if everybody is comfortable with this arrangement." Starfire said looking at all her teammates. Angel was giving Raven a death glare and muttering something about Raven's head and a knife, Beast Boy was cleaning his ear out, Cyborg was watching Beast Boy do this with a disgusted look on his face, and Raven and Robin were banging their heads on the counter in misery.

"Okay! We'll drink out of the carton since all the glasses broke!" Starfire said improvising. Cyborg and Beast Boy popped out of 'Wax World In Beast Boy's Ear' and back into not-so-nasty reality.

* * *

Cyborg closed his door silently. Raven and Beast Boy were in his room too ready to have a secret-titan-meeting with two members not there. Robin was probably making out with Angel either on the couch, the guest bed, his bed, or the shower. Starfire was trying to figure out what a Reeses peanut butter cup was while playing with Silkie in her room.

"That girl is up to something." Cyborg said.

"Look what I found under her mattress this morning! She drugged Robin with some stupid potion!" Raven exclaimed as she pulled the little bottle of lavender liquid bubbling in it. Beast Boy gasped and snatched the bottle of her hands.

"To cancel the potions doings, the victim must be kissed by his or her true love." Beast Boy read off the back of the bottle. "His true love! She could be any one!" Beast Boy cried. Cyborg and Raven glared at him.

"We know who she is. She the Princess and Grand Ruler of Tamaran. She's in her room playing with Silkie and her name is Starfire!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy seat dropped.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"And people think blondes are dumb?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Well, we have to go warn Starfire!" Beast boy ordered.

"No. We have to hold back. I'll go devise a plan when things get too intense, Raven, you keep an eye on the two 'love birds', Beast Boy-just try to stay out of the way." Cyborg said with a sigh. Raven was already out of the Cyborg's room and searching for Angel and Robin.

"C'mon!" Beast Boy argued as Cyborg ran out of his room. "I have to be good for something!" He called towards Cyborg.

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" Cyborg lied as he called back towards the grass stain. Beast Boy growled as he shut Cyborg's door and shuffled back to the living room to play some game station.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter as well!Please read and review. They only take a second and they mean alot to me. 


	6. The Plan

A/N: I still don't have twenty reviews, so I'm still waiting on them, but many of you did review me, but I looked back on my stats bar and it said around 822. Did that many of you review? NO!

Disclaimer: I'm not getting reviews.

* * *

Raven watched the two from afar enviously. But what Raven noticed, had to be the sickest thing in the world to her besides them making out. Every time the power seemed to begin to ware off, Angel would give him another drink and then whispered something in his ear.

Raven gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand to see Robin or any other titan kissing up to somebody. Even if he was only on a stupid, cheap potion. She knew she could out smart and out chant Angel in getting Robin back, but something held Raven back from doing so.

Not being able to take the pain in seeing Robin in distress, Raven stood up with her lip bit, and slowly and silently walked out of the room searching for Cyborg.

His door opened with a swift motion. Cyborg was on his computer doing some technical stuff that Raven didn't understand so didn't bother asking.

"How's it goin'?" He asked her not taking his eyes off the computer screen. She shrugged, pulled up a seat, and then sat down.

"Well, it seems that her potion isn't going to hold out on Robin for much longer. Ten times I felt the potion beginning to ware off, then every time it did, she'd give him another drink then whisper something in his ear." Raven said.

"Isn't BB in there with them?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. Playing video games. He didn't even notice. But I think since Beast Boy was in there, she didn't want to say her chant out loud." Raven said.

"Please even if B wasn't playing video games he still wouldn't have noticed her chanting some stupid spell." Cyborg said with a grin as he turned the computer screen off and stood up. Raven stood up too.

"What's the plan? Whatever it is, we need to do it tonight." Raven told him intently as he juiced up on power. "Talk about power hungry." Raven muttered to herself so Cyborg couldn't hear her.

"Okay," Cyborg said walking over to Raven. "here's the deal. BB and I are going to go to the mall to get some video games." Cyborg said. Raven raised her eyebrow.

"What the hell does that have to do with Angel and Robin?" Raven asked him. Cyborg put a hand out as if he wasn't done talking,

"I wasn't done talking." (Lol) "You see, Angel wouldn't want us to get the wrong impression, so she'd go along with us. But see, BB and I don't wanna go anywhere with her. And that's where you come in." He said as he and Raven walked out the door.

"Gee, thanks." Raven replied sarcastically. Cyborg shoved his hand out again. Raven rolled her eyes. "Continue…if you must." She sighed.

"I must. Now, I'd say take her to one of those gothic poetry bar thingies or whatever you call them." Cyborg said.

"Just shut up already. You're confusing yourself." She said walking ahead of him. Cyborg slouched with an annoyed look on his face. Raven turned around with her hands on her hips.

"So what? That's it? You're just gunna leave Star home with Robin and expect her to kiss him?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Again, that's where you come in." Cyborg said.

"I refuse to kiss Robin!" Raven screamed.

"No! No! Of course not! You just have to tell Star to kiss him." Cyborg said. Then he walked into another hallway that led to the living room. Raven's jaw dropped. She shuffled into her room, which was remotely right in front of her.

* * *

A/N: There. This is a quick preview of the next chapter.

I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL YOU REVIEW! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! IT'S WHAT YOU WOULD BE READING IF THIS WASN'T ON HIATUS!


	7. Make Out Or Fake Out: Part Two

A/N: Yes, I'm off hiatus. But of course, I couldn't stay on it. I went from thirty-two reviews to ninety-four in two days. I know, not a lot, but whatever. It was more then twenty so I don't really care.

So, here is your next chapter people. Enjoy. Love. Hate. But mostly love. Cry, laugh, read, review, enjoy some more, love some more, for all I care, go play ping-pong or something!

Disclaimer: I don't own so go suck a lemon.

Yeah okay, this is your warning; I am really hyper on root beer and popcorn. Me and my sister are throwing an outdoor sleepover. It's been going on for two days. We've been sleeping in tents, swimming in the pool at night, making s'mores, and blasting music. So, forgive me and my silly antics about lemons and ping-pong. I'll try not to mess up on this chapter. If something is weird, THEN BLAME MOJO! That's what I call my best friend. Her real name is Jordan. She's awesome. Okay, now I'm ranting about Mojo. This chapter is for you Mojo! Lol.

Just read it already…

* * *

Raven snuck around the corner. It was three in the morning and Raven had to tell Starfire the plan. She had to tell Starfire about how Robin had a crush on her and how he is being hypnotized by his so called 'friend' named Angel. Raven knocked silently on her door. Starfire swung the door open.

"Friend R-Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Raven. I'm Raven." Raven said with a sigh as she fully walked into Starfire's room and sat on the bed. Silkie started to suck on her shoe. Raven kicked him and Starfire caught him in mid air.

"Is anything the matter?" Starfire asked as she closed the door and gently put Silkie down on the fuzzy, pink, carpeted floor. Raven shook her head.

"I need to tell you something." She started with a deep sigh. The look on her face and the way Raven was slouched gave away her body language: she didn't want to go through with this but knew she had to. Two friends of hers love life depended on it. "Please continue friend Rob- uh, Raven." Starfire stuttered.

Raven decided just to get it over and done with. Raven informed Starfire all she knew about the love potion and what's happening to Robin. She couldn't tell her anything about Angel except she brainwashed Robin. She, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had noticed that Angel spent more time alone and in her room than Raven did. Nobody knew what she was doing, but they were very suspicious.

"So, please friend. Tell me what I must do. I want to know if I can help friend Robin in any way possible." Starfire said with a concerned look on her face.

"To cancel the spell, you must-you must, you have to…" Raven bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She shuffled her feet for numerous seconds before looking up at Starfire who was urging for an answer. "Kiss him." She finished in a whisper. Starfire gasped.

"Kiss friend Robin?" Starfire squealed with a little bounce.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Well, if it is for Robin, I'll do it." Starfire said as she encouraged herself and boosted her confidence about the situation as well.

"Good. Thank you." Raven said with another reliving, deep sigh.

"Now, what must I do?" Starfire asked as she hugged the soft tan teddy bear that was tightly squeezed into her hand.

"I'm taking Angel out tomorrow. Cy and Beast Boy are going to the mall so you'll be home alone with Robin. That's when you kiss him. But make sure Angel isn't around when you do it okay?" Raven said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Starfire nodded in understandment. Raven let the door shut behind her.

"Okay, helffuealger," Starfire talked to herself. "you can do this." She said trying to convince herself again that this was the correct thing to do.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. You know I live for them. See I'd write more, but one; I don't want to give too much away. And two; Mojo wants to her and I to do out skateboard routine for the skate fest coming up.

That and Richie, my own boyfriend, just sprayed me with a hose. Now me and my laptop got wet so I need to shut it off after I post this chapter.

Love,

Stella, Mojo, Richie, Ivy, Meredith, Elijah, Hollywood (her real name is Holly), Robbie, Sam, Arella, Andreas, Harley, Kesley, Emmy, Rose, Maddie, and a lot of other friends of ours!


	8. When it all Falls Down

A/N: I'll try. But if this is weird and all bunched up, then screw it. I'll ask my sis to fix it later. Please note that I cannot afford to do a disclaimer here. Sorry peeps.

------------------------------------------------------  
Ticked off, Cyborg threw the game controller onto the ground as Beast boy did a triumphant dance on the coffee table. Then Raven walked in. Beast Boy turned around only to find Raven eyeing him. No amount of therapy will ever make this moment right. Raven moved onto Cyborg who was already on the ground laughing hysterically at what Raven had said.

Where's Star? She asked.

Don't know don't care. Cyborg replied lifting himself off the ground. Then Starfire walked in followed by Robin and Angel who were holding hands and looking at each other dreamily. Starfire trotted over to raven with a nervous and confused looked taped to her face.

Angel, we should get going to that rap party. Raven said miserably. The titans knew Raven was making a big sacrifice for Robin if she was going to be caught at a gangster-filled party with loud hip-hop music and dancing idiots.

Angel wasn't listening to Raven whatsoever. Raven got frustrated and grabbed Angel by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator door. Then she motioned Cyborg to come over. Cyborg ushered Beast Boy towards the door too.

Well, we should get goin'! That new Man Hunt game ain't gunna buy itself! cyborg said punching his fist in the air. Hey Star, try not to make-out with Robin too much kay? Beast Boy said. Raven and Cyborg glared at him. Cyborg knabbed him in the stomach with his metal elbow. Beast Boy yelped.

It was a good thing Robin or angel were listening. Instead, they were looking at each other dreamily again. Have fun my sweet little Angel! Robin called with a dainty waved of his hand. I love you! And with that, the elevator door shut and the four were off. Now Starfire and Robin were left alone in awkward silence.

Starfire bit her lip, then sat down extremely close to Robin like she used to do before she had even gotten kidnapped.

So how was your day? She asked in a sweet and caring voice. Robin tried to back away from her but her hands were firmly on his legs not letting him move a muscle. He had given up on trying to be free, but hesitated before answering her question.

We, uh...I watched a movie with my girlfriend. He said squirming. Now Starfire began to hesitate. Not trying to sound too obvious, she replied, Which one? Raven? But Robin's eyebrow was already raised. No. Angel. He corrected her.

Oh. Now, was it a sappy romance movie, or a terrifying movie? She asked leaning his face closer to his. Robin felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Starfire immediately shot backwards.

Have I caused you any discomfort? She asked panicky.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Beast boy trudged through racks of clothing and other items.

Let's go through sears. It's a short-cut. Cyborg mimicked Beast boy with a touch of annoyance in his voice along with anger. Then he turned around only to find Beast Boy holding up a sports bra.

Here Cy! I found that bra you were looking for! he screamed letting the whole department store hear him. Cyborg, red at the face, grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him out of the store.

I'd rather be locked in a room with Gizmo then with you. He muttered. Then his anger turned into happiness. He glued his face to the glass window.

The new Man Hunt game. He whispered. Beast boy saw what he was looking at and joined him in his stupid action-pack antics.

S BUY THEM ALL! The two screamed at the same time while racing into the store laughing.

----------------------------------------------------  
Raven and Angel, both miserable, shuffled into the giant club filled with teens. The rap party was being held at the most popular club in Jump City, but neither two girls were having fun.

Aren't you going to dance? Raven asked Angel. Angel turned around and crossed her arms. Some guy whistled at her.

No way. Unlike you, I have a caring and loving boyfriend that would be crushed if heard that I was dirty dancing with some wannabe piece of white trash. She scoffed. Raven snickered and sneered.

------------------------------------------------

Robin tried to escape, but ended up falling onto the coffee table and landing on his back. Then Starfire's head popped up in front of him.

Please, tel me what is wrong? She pleaded.

Nothing. I just want my girlfriend. He whined.

Yes, but do you really want her? Starfire asked leaning her lips closer as if she were about to kiss her. Before he could answer, she did kiss him. It was a light and quick kiss. Then Starfire back off of him. Robin stood up but then fell back down. Starfire gasped.

Raven never said that would happen! She shrieked racing to get the bottle of potion. After kiss, the victim of the potion will get cold then hot. Both last centimes will last to 15-20 minutes. She read. Then she raced back to Robin. He was already on the couch shivering.

W-wh-why is it s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold in here? He stuttered between shivers. Starfire gasped again then went to turn the heat up and get some blankets. here you go! She said piling the comforters on top of Robin. Then she sat on the coffee table brushing his hand.

Robin slid his hand up her arm then pulled her under the covers with him. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. Starfire felt a cold shiver go up and down her spine.

I'm not making you cold am I? He asked calming down. Starfire shook her head. Of course not. She lied.

What happened? Why can't I remember anything? Are you okay? Where is everyone? He blurted out. Starfire turned to his direction.

Shhh...everything is okay. She cooed him. Robin's breath wisped around Starfire's neck. Starfire and Robin leaned their heads closer together. Robin kissed her on the lips longer and more passionate this time. Then a sly smile leaped onto Robin's face.

Do Tamaranians know how to make out? He asked. Starfire giggled. She replied kissing him on the lips again. Then Robin leaped off the couch and ran to the sink, turned the water on, and then put his face under it. Starfire gasped and ran over to him.

Why is so hot in here! Robin asked. Starfire rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down. Perhaps these fifteen minutes will be as quick as when you were cold. She suggested. Then Robin popped his head out from under the water and turned the faucet off.

The snow! He grabbed Starfire's hand and led her up to the roof. The two jumped into the crisp heaps of white, frosty powder.

Robin soothed himself as he sunk further and further down. Starfire, freezing cold in what she was wearing, tried to stand up but only sunk further down. The two began to make a tunnel until they met up with each other.

Hello friend. Starfire laughed as she saw Robin's face emerge from the snow. Robin laughed too. Starfire stopped and began to shiver. Robin, oddly tried to pull his cape over his head. Then he threw it over him and Starfire's heads. The two began to laugh again. Then Robin kissed Starfire again.

Then the cape got throw off their heads. It was Cyborg and Raven.

Can we please go outside. It's freezing out here. Beast Boy begged.Robin and starfire climbed out of their snow cabin and the six went into the tower and went to the living room.

Why were you outside anyway? Raven asked Starfire as she placed a towel over her shoulders. Starire looked at raven and smiled then winked.

It was the last cancelation to the potion. She said triumphantly as she looked over at Angel. Angel gritted her teeth and whipped out a ring that was on her finger. It was blue and glowing.You die now! She screamed. The ring began to surge Starfire with electric volts. The ring stopped and starfire fell to the ground. The titans (except Starfire) had angry glares on their faces. they were staring at Angel. Then their galres got cut of by the cries of Starfire.

It was you! You kidnapped me! Everything was you! Starfire screamed.Robin knelt down next to her and whispered something soothing in her ear.

I knew it! Cyborg screamed.

Beast Boy asked.

It was obvious. I knet the first day she got here. She came the same day Starfire got kidnapped. Raven said.

Robin said as he helped Starfire off the ground. where's Angel? he asked. The three panicked and looked around. Cyborg smirked and shrugged. Looks like someone didn't wanna stay for the after party. He said. Starfire let a crying moan.

Don't worry Star. We'll get her in the morning. Beast Boy said trying to make her feel better about the stuation. Starfire flashed a weak smile.

Robin helped her off the ground and brought her to her room.

-----------------------------------------------

Don't worry, Robin told her as he helped her into bed. she doesn't know Jump city that well. She can't even find her way back to Gotham. She's stuck in Jump and is not match for us. He said. starfire pulled him under the sheets as he had done to her before. She snuggled up to his side.

Don't ever leave me okay? She asked in a voice of a little, scared girl. Robin had a flashback of when his parents died and he was all alone until batman found him. Robin knew how it was to have nobody threre. He put his arm around her waist.

Don't worry. I'll never leave you. He said.


	9. Battle between Battle

A/N: I can finish the story today. I'm so proud of myself. My second story done. Anyway, Rose (Wintermint), I cannot wait for that story of yours to come out. And, if you're thinking of writing a W.i.t.c.h story too, I'll read that one also. I just started watching that show, but it's really good.

Disclaimer: I'm almost done with my second story now. If I owned them, don't you think I'd tell you by now? I mean really.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire leaned over to wrap her arm around Robin. Instead, she felt her fingertips brush the pink carpet on her floor. Starfire's eyes shot open in search for Robin. But he was nowhere to be found in her room. She looked over at her clock. It was eleven forty-six. It was a little too early for lunch, but way too late for some breakfast.

Groggily, Starfire climbed out of bed and went down to the kitchen for at least a snack. As she made her way down, she remembered what had happened the night before-Angel.

Only Cyborg was in the kitchen. He was on the computer, but Beast Boy was playing video games. Starfire sensed something was wrong if Cyborg was working and not playing.

"Excuse me for asking but, what are you doing?" Starfire asked leaning over Cyborg's shoulder trying to see the screen. "Tryin' to find Angel, but I keep running into Rae." He told her. "Why Raven?" She asked him standing on the tips of her toes still trying to see the computer screen.

"Because she insisted she went out this morning to get a closer look on finding Angel. But I think it was just an excuse because Beast Boy was asking her to play video games with him." Cyborg said. Starfire flashed a slight and weak smile. It was warming to know that Cyborg and Raven were trying to help and comfort her. Especially Raven who has been trying extra hard to get Robin back into Starfire.

There was awkward silence.

"Robin's in the training room." Cyborg told her. There was a flash. "Thank you!" Starfire called to him from down the hallway. "Whatever." Cyborg replied with a roll of his eye.

-----------------------------------------

Starfire began to walk down the hallway. She knew she could be happy to see her new and first boyfriend, but there was truly nothing to be happy about. Some pyhsco girl was on the loose and stalking Starfire.

Angel may not know her way around Jump City, but she is still very clever and evil. She's like a girl version of Slade and everyone knew it. In fact, she had the same personality as Slade. They both had a strong demeanor of cleverness and a sinister charm to go with it. Though the Titans have never seen Angel fight, they knew if she was that smart in the game, she had to be a good fighter.

Starfire sighed, she could be kidnapped and tortured any second. And maybe the Titans would be venerable to Angel's every will and want.

Starfire moaned. She loved to be peppy and happy so she could cheer her friends up, but she was the one that needed cheering up. That and Angel was taking the upbeatness out of her.

She eventually made it to the training room. Starfire peeked her head into the room. The punching bag was flying towards her. With a shriek, Starfire flung a lime green starbolt at it. The punching bag immediately flung the other way then broke into big chunks after hitting the wall. Then Robin came out of the cloud of dust the bag had generated.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." He said.

"Forgive me. I did not realize that..." Starfire drifted off sheepishly. Robin pulled the boxing gloves off his hands and walked over to his new girlfriend. "It's cool." He reassured her. The two greeted each other with a hug and kiss then walked out together, and then got greeted by a frantic Beast Boy.

"Dudes, me and Cy gotta get down to Jump City. Rae said she needed back up and knew that you two would feel more comfortable home alone. Oh yeah and Angel's creating a bunch of tornadoes and blizzards. Apparently she can control cold weather." Beast Boy said then ran off.

Robin sighed. "Good ol' Raven." He said. The two made it down to the main room. All the windows were broken, but you couldn't see the glass shattered on the ground. You couldn't see it, because there were snow heaps piling over everything. the only thing you could see was the couch. Not ever the floor was visible. Starfire flew up in the air, holding Robin's hand, and landed on the couch where all the blankets were from the night before wen Robin was cold.

"Honestly, I never liked Angel. Bruce and I had to be nice to her because her father is the land lord for Wayne Enterprises. If we got her upset, she'd tell her father to shut Bruce's network down for good." Robin told Starfire as they wrapped each other up in the blankets.

"I may not have had all my memory of earth back when i met angel, but I knew I did not like her at all." Starfire said. Robin put his arm over her shoulder. "Star, I don't think anyone liked her." Robin laughed.

The two went to kiss, but Starfire flew up over to the bathroom. Robin ran after her. "Are you okay? What are you doing?" Robin asked while knocking on the bathroom door. There were sounds then the toilet flushed Starfire came out coughing.

"Everything is fine. I was merely evaccing." She told him as she jumped back onto the couch and wrapped herself up in blankets. Robin walked back over to her. "Evac?" He repeated. Starfire coughed numerous times again before answering. "I believe on this planet, it is called, throwing up. Correct?" She asked. Robin hesitated. "Uh, sure..." then his communicator went off.

It was Raven.

"I need you down here. Starfire too. And where is Beast Boy and Cyborg. I'm down in Slade's old lair fighting her myself." Raven told him.

"Don't worry Raven. We're down there." He said then turned it off. He looked over at Starfire with a concerned look on his face. "You think you're up to it?" He asked her. She stood up and nodded.

"Yes. I want to take care of Angel myself." She said bravely. Then she grabbed Robin's hand and flew away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire got there quickly. Raven was there alone.

"Wow." Robin eyed the girls Raven was fighting. "Those to look really familiar." Robin muttered. His eye widened and he gasped. One turned around. She had orange hair and was wearing a dark green leotard with matching gloves and boots.

"Hey look Harley. It's bird-boy." She pointed at Robin. The other one spun around. She was wearing a black and red jokers suit with a black mask.

"Angel! You can't bring Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy into this!" Robin yelled. Then Angel walked out of a shadow and leaned her arm against Harley's.

"Why not? You've got a whole group of Titans." she replied. Then Harley threw a purple bomb with a happy face on it at Robin and Starfire. "Besides," Harley said. "we brought ourselves into this!" She finished. Then Cyborg and Beast boy showed up.

"Harley, get those two boys, Ivy, get the gothic one. I'll take care of these two." Angel ordered. The girls nodded and charged.

--------------------------------------

Harley walked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy with a wicked grin on her face. She cracked her knuckles. "Buckle up boys, the hurt is on!" She leaped up into the air and kicked Cyborg in the face "Now you see me, now you don't!" she screamed. Beast Boy knocked her down with a whack of his powerful alligator tail. Then he quickly retrieved back into human form.

Harley leaped back up quickly. "And I thought Batman was stupid." She joked. Cyborg took out his sonic cannon.

"Batman ain't stupid and neither am I!" He screamed. He aimed then fired at Harley. She tried to dodge it but ended up getting more in the way of the ray. "Hey! What about me?" Beast Boy asked recalling that Cyborg never said he wasn't stupid. Cyborg sweat dropped. "Sorry. Guess it slipped my mind." He replied.

----------------------------------------

The vixen of vines crept closer to the gothic goddess.

"You should really think of joining my side. You'd be a good partner-in-crime." Ivy said. Raven flew up in the air.

"Sorry. Being half demon is hard enough. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail or a Mental Institution." Raven replied sharply as she jumped forward jabbing Ivy in the face with her arm. Ivy fell backwards.

"But maybe you should try being a good-guy." Raven said. "It really pays off." She said. Ivy scoffed. "I don't think my powers would really be good for that side." She said.

"You have powers?" Raven asked falling to the ground on her feet. Ivy stood up. An aura of vines crept up Raven's ankles.

"Well, they don't call me Poison Ivy for nothing!" Ivy told her.

Tree bark covered Raven's entire body. Ivy smirked triumphantly and went to walk away. she did notice Raven had an aura of darkness creeping up her ankles. Ivy fell to the ground then look back at Raven. Pieces of bark were flying everywhere as more and more black energy broke out. Raven jumped out of nowhere.

"Game over." Raven said with her eyes still glowing black.

---------------------------------------------

Angel flipped backwards as Robin jump forward at her. The he pulled out his staff, did a few moves with it, the looked over at Angel. Angel fake yawned as if she had already won and it was no sweat. She pulled the white ribbon off her top hat. It turned into a staff also.

The two charged at each other. Robin noticed her eyes were glowing white. "Wait, what's going on? Why can't I move?" Robin asked dropped his staff. Angel picked it up and flew up in the air.

"Look at your feet. They've been cemented in galactic ice from the coldest tundra in the galaxy." She told him. Robin looked down and gritted his teeth. Then a starbolt smashed through the ice. Robin jumped forward.

"Hmm, maybe I should call daddy and tell him to shut down Wayne Enterprises. Or maybe just give it to me." Angel smirked. Robin and Starfire gasped. Angel wrapped the ribbon back around her top hat.

"I love blackmailing." She laughed. Robin gritted his teeth and a bird-a-rang at her. Angel quickly dodged it.

"You can terrorize me and my team all you want, but don't you dare bring Bruce into this!" Robin screamed in rage. Angel gasped playfully.

"Why? He's making a lot of money being Batman, he doesn't need any more does he?" She toyed. Then she created another twister. Robin gasped.

"Ever watch that movie?" She asked Robin. Robin nodded stupidly. "well," The twister moved forward towards Robin. "I hope you liked it! Because I'm making a sequel. congratulations, you're in it. literally!" the twister flung towards Robin quickly. Robin got sucked into it as a rapid speed.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She looked around. It was up to her. She had to get angry and mean. Angel was more powerful then anyone thought. She wasn't the gullible and vornable one here, it was the Titans.

"Ready to weather?" Angel smirked as a yellow glowing ball created on her hands. Angel flung it at Starfire. Starfire shriek as it burned the tip of her hair off.

"That sunball was as hot as-" Starfire cut her off.

"The sun?" She finished sounding very smart. Angel clapped for her. "Oh joyous!" She mimicked Starfire "You have been victorious in guessing the grammar and word of the earthly culture language of english." She said. Starfire gritted her teeth.

"That's not the only thing I'm going to be victorious at today!" Starfire created the biggest starbolt she could.

"Raven, now!" Raven surround all the Titans in a aura of black and sucked Robin out of the twister. The Titans heard three screeches of the vile girls that were outside of cover. Raven uplifted the black box. Beast Boy caught Harley, Robin caught Angel, and Cyborg caught Ivy as the girls fell onto the ground.

"Great job Star." Raven congratulated. Starfire giggled.

------------------------------------------------------

The Titans watched as the police shoved Ivy and Harley into one police car. Angel tried hard as she could to not get into the second police car. She was doing a good job-until cyborg pushed her in all the way.

"You know Angel, instead of going after Robin, you should've gone after Slade. You'll have a much better chance with him." Starfire said triumphantly in her peppy way of talking. Angel gritted her teeth.

"Don't mock me." The police car went off back to Gotham city with the three girls going to the one place they'd fit in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have one more chapter to get done. So buckle down.

I'll tell you one thing now though,

I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!


	10. The End?

A/N: This is, my last chapter. For the second time, my story will be done. Right now I'm working on a few. And I want to know which one you would like me to do first. (No, neither of these are the sequel for this story, though I'll be doing that one also.)

Passion Fruit

or,

That's What Girls Do: Part One

I won't give you a summary, just by those titles, I want your opinion. I think they're both good, but I can't decide which one. So please vote.

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter, I'm happy, well actually, Mojo is blasting music in my ear and I cannot concentrate, but I don't want to spoil the mood, so go suck another lemon.

---------------------------------------------

Starfire shuffled into the kitchen where Robin was. Yesterday the Titans had their last battle with Angel and dealt with her 'Gotham Girlfriends' Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy too. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but Starfire couldn't. Something was making her nervous. Because she wasn't sure if Robin would accept her anymore.

"Robin?" Robin yawned before answering. "Yeah?" He replied sounding incredibly tired. Starfire wasn't sure if he was awake or not at that moment. She was silent. "Is everything okay?" Robin asked her sounding a little nervous himself.

"Well, um, how do I put this?" She drifted off. Robin arched his eyebrow. "Put what?" He asked her sounding very nervous now.

"I'm going to have a baby." She blurted out. Robin fell out of his seat. "Please tell me this is a sick nightmare." He said standing up then falling back down again.

"Except, there's another problem." She said.

"no another problem." Robin cried. Starfire was silent. Robin stood back up strongly and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, what?" He asked her.

"Tamaran children are born in three months." She said. Starfire sat down and began to cry. Robin sat down next to her, put his finger her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't worry. We're gunna get through this-together." He kissed her on the lips.

------------------------------------------

Angel got led by two police guards into a big one-floor building with yellow wall and peachy carpets. Angel struggled to break free.

"Are you sure I can't keep my top hat?" She asked one officer as he pulled it off her head. He shook his head. "No way. We don't know what this thing can do." He told her. Angel gritted her teeth. she was getting very frustrated. "The only thing it does is accessorize." She said. "And where are we?" She asked. The office pushed her into a dark room with a big shadow of a guy on one bed.

"You're at a mental institution. Where your kind stay and live." The officer slammed the door shut. Angel screamed in rage and sat on the empty bed.

"I hate Robin." She muttered. The big shadow walked over to her. He had on a mask showing only one eye. half of it was orange. same with his suit. There was a big 'S' on his chest.

"As do I." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "The name's Slade." Angel took his hand and shook it. "Angel." She replied.

----------------------------------

A/n: DONE! FINISHED! COMPLETE! FIN! I know, the whole baby thing was random and weird sort of, I'm making myself never do it again, but Violetfire- uh, their baby, is very, very, VERY important in the sequel.

So, look out for the new story coming out called VioletFire.

And, either, PASSION FRUIT or THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO: PART ONE

Please review!


End file.
